


New Haircut

by Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction



Category: Bon Jovi (Band), Guns N' Roses, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction/pseuds/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction
Summary: Jon finally gets a haircut and wonders what his two boyfriend's will think
Relationships: Axl Rose/Sebastian Bach/Jon Bon Jovi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	New Haircut

Jon ran his fingers through his freshly cut hair, admiring his new look. 

"You like it?" The barber asked as she watched Jon toy with his hair a little bit more.

"Oh yeah, thank you so much again!" 

"No problem, Hun. Rose and Bach will be all over you once they see how good looking you are! Oh, who am I kidding, you look good either way." She said, chuckling at the end.

He laughed at her as he got up and paid, The barber wishing Jon a good day and good luck as he walked out the door.

Jon walked over to Richie's car, knocking on the window and getting in as he heard the door click.

"So, how was your- WOW!" Richie shouted mid sentence. 

"What do you think?" Jon asked, Richie didn't answer as he reached out to feel Jon's hair. 

"I'm gonna have to get used to this. David, Tico, and Alec are gonna trip their asses when they see your hair. I still can't believe you actually cut it." Richie said, Jon slowly removed Richie's hand from his hair. 

"Eh, I felt like I needed a new look, you know?" Jon said. He always thought about cutting his long hair, he never thought he'd actually do it, hell, even he was gonna have to get used to his new look.

"Whatever you say, man." Richie sighed out as he started the car, driving to Jon's house he shared with his two boyfriends.

As they got closer Richie started to notice Jon get more fidgety as they edged closer to his place, it's not until he parked into his driveway that he asked his best friend what was wrong. 

"Alright, Bongiovi. Tell me what's the matter." Richie asked, Jon sighed deeply. 

"It's just, what if they don't like it? What if-" 

"I'm gonna stop you there before you even start, my friend. Jon, listen, just because you look different now doesn't mean their love is gonna change as well. They'll still gonna love the same way and if they don't, well, let's just say they've got four New Jersey motherfuckers to deal with." Richie said, making his hand into a fist at the end. Jon smiled at his friend as he brought him in for a hug.

"Thanks, Rich. You're the best." 

"I know, but can you please let go now? Your hair is tickling my nostrils." Richie said, Jon apologized as he let go of his guitarist.

"Are you sure they'll like my haircut?"

"Jon, if I wasn't in a relationship, I would've fucked you in the backseat the minute you came in here." 

Jon blushed at Richie's comment and punched him in the shoulders lightly.

"You're unbearable sometimes, you know that right?" Jon chuckled out.

"I know, it's a gift of mine. Now, are you gonna get out or are we gonna sit here and talk about how I'd rip your-" Before Richie could finish his sentence Jon was already out of the car and heading to the door, flipping him off while walking.

Jon walked in to the house, hanging his jacket on the coat rack and making his way inside.

"Babes, I'm home!" Jon shouted.

"We're in the kitchen!" He heard Axl shouted back, he took a deep breath as he entered the kitchen. 

He entered the kitchen, seeing both Axl and Sebastian sitting on the counter, Axl drinking coffee while Sebastian looked like he was scribbled something down on a notebook.

"Hey, doll how was your- HOLY SHIT!" Sebastian shouted mid sentence, Axl looked up and instantly spit his coffee out.

"You cut your hair?!" They both said in unison, Jon nodded as he ran his fingers through his newly cut hair.

"Yeah, you guys like it?" He asked, they both were silent before Sebastian spoke up.

"Who's hair am I supposed to grab when I'm getting a blowjob from a certain Bongiovi now?!" He cried out, Axl patted Sebastian's back in comfort.

"It's gonna take awhile for us to adjust to it," Axl said, bringing him closer to his chest, "you do look fucking hot though." Jon blushed at Axl's words. 

"You really think so?" Jon asked, Axl nodded as he picked Jon's neck, biting it lightly which made him moan a little.

"Oh yeah, in fact, why don't we show you how much we appreciate it?" Sebastian said, separating the two from each other as he grabbed Jon's hand and lead him to their shared bedroom, Axl following close behind.

~  
Jon whimpered as Axl licked up the rest of the cum from his body as his back was against Sebastian's bare chest, said man laying light kisses on his lovemarked neck, even making new ones on the spots that weren't covered. 

Fuck, was this gonna be a pain in the ass to cover tomorrow. 

"Hope we didn't go too far with you." Sebastian said, finishing off his last marking on Jon's skin. Jon shook his head.

"You didn't. It was perfect, actually." Jon cooed, leaning his head back to kiss his long haired blonde boyfriend. 

"I'm personally offended that I'm being left out right now, and I thought you guys loved me." Axl said in fake offense, Sebastian rolled his eyes at him while Jon laughed.

"Well, sorry, it looked like you were busy down there." Sebastian implied. Axl flipped him off as he scotched upwards, making himself comfortable on Jon's chest, Jon immediately racking his hand through the redhead's hair almost out of instincts. 

The three lovers stayed silent for a moment, enjoying each others touch as they relaxed into one another. 

"I love you, guys." Jon purred out. Both Axl and Sebastian looked at him fondly. 

"We love you too, Bongiovi." They both said, right before they dozed off.

Jon looked at both of his two boyfriends, smiling before joining them in sleep also.

~  
"Should we wake them up?" Rachel asked, looking at the three men who were sleeping peacefully. 

"Nah, just leave them. They look peaceful, especially Axl, which is rare as hell if you're in a band with him." Duff said, putting a blanket over them for comfort but also to cover up their naked bodies.

"You're right. We'll just stop by later when they're awake… and fully clothed." Rachel said, making his way towards the door. Duff followed soon after,but not before snapping a picture of them and closing the door behind them.


End file.
